


Nightmares

by Gothic_Lolita



Series: Stark Men Are Made Of Hope [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Everyone Needs A Hug, Gen, Harley Keener Needs A Hug, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Protective Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 03:35:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13941738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothic_Lolita/pseuds/Gothic_Lolita
Summary: Tony deals with all three of his kids having a nightmare in one night.





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> Tadah! I'm back, and with more of this! I had this idea a while back but didn't get the chance to write it until now.  
> Also yes, WinterIron is coming, but it's gonna be a slow burn. I'm building up to it, letting that love marinate.

Tony was standing in the kitchen, paperwork sprawled out across the counter because apparently legitimizing someone’s existence legally was a pain in the ass. After not being able to find any birth parents for Peggy, Tony had set out on making her his legal daughter. Which meant she had to legally be a person.

So much fucking paperwork. 

“Isn’t it a bit late, even for you?” Bucky’s voice came from behind Tony, making him jump.

Tony waved him off. “I need to get this done.” He glared at the paper. “What the hell am I supposed to write down if I don’t know her birthdate or age?”

Bucky shrugged. “Make something up. Say the day you found her is her birthday, and however old she looks, go with it.”

“Fine then,” Tony said, scribbling down Bucky’s suggestions. “Six sounds good, right?”

“Sure.” Bucky hummed, opening the fridge.

Tony nodded, writing more things down. “Do you think we should put her in counselling? With Sam, probably? I mean, I’m going to see if we can get some legal issues sorted out to have her tutored here, for the time being. I don’t think she’s ready to be with other kids. She’s not ready to be with other kids, right?” Tony looked up.

Bucky scowled at him. “Why are you asking me?”

“You’re the closest to her, experience-wise,” Tony said, tapping his pen against the counter.

“I think Nat is, actually, with her past with the Red Room.” Bucky took a swig of milk from the gallon. Tony had to hold back a groan at seeing that.

“You trained girls Peggy’s age in the Red Room, though.” Tony pointed out.

Bucky made a face. “Don’t remind me.” He sighed. “If you really want my opinion, I don’t think she should be around other kids and could use counselling. Try and get Harley to play with her, see how that goes. Baby steps, you know?”

Tony nodded, humming to himself. He was about to say something more when a pair of light footsteps stumbled into the kitchen.

Peggy’s face was wet with tears, eyes wide with fear. She held a teddy bear tightly in her hand and wore one of Tony’s old tee shirts as a dress. She stared up at Tony with begging eyes, her free hand reaching out to him.

“Oh sweetheart, come here.” Tony murmured, picking her up by her waist and sitting her on his hip. “What’s wrong, Peg?”

“Nightmare,” Peggy mumbled, burying her face in Tony’s neck.

“Sweetheart,” Tony winced, kissing her forehead. “You’re safe, I promise. No one can hurt you, okay? I promise I won’t let anyone hurt you.”

Peggy only hugged Tony’s neck, sniffling. Tony started to rock back and forth, singing an Italian lullaby his mother had sung him. Tony tried to ignore Bucky intently watching him. 

After a few minutes, Peggy had fallen asleep, still clinging to Tony with her teddy bear tucked under her arm. Tony kissed her forehead again, sighing.

“Dad?” 

Tony looked up to see Harley rubbing his eyes and padding into the kitchen. “Hey kiddo, what’s going on?” Tony tried to keep his voice soft, as not to wake Peggy.

Harley fidgeted with the hem of his pyjama top. “I… I had dream… and it was about when we were in Tennessee and the water tower thingy fell and you saved EJ, but… but I couldn’t get the arc reactor back in your chest, and you…” His hands were opening and closing, eyes darting around the room.

“Come ‘ere, kiddo.” Tony waved him over, giving a small smile. Harley ran over, and Tony wrapped his spare arm around Harley’s shoulders, letting him bury his face into Tony’s lower chest. “It’s alright. You saved my life, right? It’s okay to have nightmares, Harl. We all have them.”

“Even you?” Harley asked, staring up at him.

Tony snorted. “Kid, have you seen me? I’m a hot mess, of course, I have nightmares.”

Harley grinned.

“I’d kiss your forehead, but I don’t want to wake your sister up, so-” Tony kissed his palm then wiped it across Harley’s face

“Gross.” Harley wrinkled his nose. “Wait, Peggy’s my sister now?” He asked with wide eyes.

“Technically not yet. Doing the paperwork is harder, for her. But yeah, basically.” Tony admitted with a sigh.

Harley smiled, but then it faded a bit. “That’s cool. Now I have two sisters. I miss my other one, though.” Tony could tell he was fighting to keep his voice strong.

“I’ve been talking to your aunt about it, I’m trying to see if I can get her to let your sister visit over Spring Break,” Tony said. “Your aunt’s a bit of a bitch, by the way.”

Harley giggled. “I know.”

“Come on, kiddo. Let’s get you and Peggy back to bed.” Tony said, trying to herd him out of the kitchen. 

“Can I-” Harley paused, biting his lip. “Can I sleep in your bed tonight? Please?”

Tony stared at him, trying to think of a good argument against that. Nothing came to mind. “Fine. But if you kick me in your sleep, I’m dumping you in Terminator’s bed.”

“Hey!” Bucky looked up, scowling. Harley laughed.

Tony was about to head towards his bed when another figure appeared in the kitchen. Tony was not liking this trend.

“I, uh, I don’t want to bother you, but… I-I kinda had a nightmare.” Peter stuttered out, wrapping his arms around his small frame, baggy sweatshirt sleeves covering his hands.

“Yeah, join the club, Pete.” Tony sighed, using his head to call Peter over.

“What was your nightmare about?” Harley asked, glancing at his brother.

Peter’s fidgeting worsened. “It was when I was fighting Vulture… and a building fell on me… but in my dream, I couldn’t-I couldn’t get up, and I kept-I kept screaming for help and… um…”

Tony’s eyes were wide with alarm. “A building fell on you?”

“Well… I mean, technically, but… I didn’t mean to, okay? Everything happened really fast, and you weren’t there, and I didn’t know what to do, and-”

“Hey, hey, hey.” Tony cut him off. “Peter, look at me. I’m not mad at you, okay? I should’ve been there. That’s on me. I’m not mad at you for Vulture. I brought you into all of this, I take responsibility for it. That’s why you’re here, so I can keep you safe.” Tony said, fighting back his tears. “I’d hug you, but I’m running out of arms.”

Peter smiled. “It’s okay, I can still hug you.” And he did, carefully manoeuvring himself between Harley and Peggy to hug Tony.

“Are you taller than me? Stop growing, kid.” Tony scowled when he realized Peter was crouching a bit to hug him. Peter snickered.

“Also, can Ned and MJ come over tomorrow? We have a science project.” Peter glanced up.

“Sure, as long as they don’t spill any Avengers secrets,” Tony said.

“What secrets? That Uncle Bucky has a secret stash of Girl Scout cookies in the air vents?” Harley glanced up.

“How the hell-” Bucky stood up. “I have to go re-hide my stash.” He backflipped out of the kitchen.

Tony stared at Harley for a moment, then couldn’t help his laughter. “How did you know that?”

Harley grinned. “Aunt Nat has been teaching me spy stuff, and Uncle Clint showed me how to climb into the vents.”

Tony snickered. “The Winter Soldier, bested by a kid.” He sighed, shaking his head. “Come on, let’s all go to bed. Pete, if you want to, Harley and Peggy are crashing in my bed.”

“Just don’t kick, or you’ll end up in Uncle Bucky’s bed,” Harley warned as they all began walking out of the kitchen.

Peter thought for a moment and looked hesitant, but sheepishly nodded. Tony smiled. “Alright, come on, troops. To the bedroom.”

 

* * *

 

Bucky snuck into Tony’s room (after hiding his cookies again) in the wee hours of the morning, just to make sure they were all asleep.

Tony was sprawled out in the middle of the bed, Peggy curled into his side and hugging his neck and her teddy bear. Harley was on the other side, body wrapped around Tony’s arm like he was afraid to let go. And Peter was towards the bottom of the bed, using Tony’s stomach as a pillow as he lay tangled in Tony’s legs.

“Hey FRIDAY, get a few pictures from every possible angle, and send them to my phone,” Bucky said, voice as quiet as he could manage. He smiled softly, watching Tony and his kids' sleep. They were all fucking adorable. Tony was right.

Starks really were made of hope.

**Author's Note:**

> 1- In case you don't know what Harley is talking about with EJ, google Iron Man 3 deleted scenes  
> 2- The votes are in! Spideypool will be a thing! But not for a few more instalments, I have other stuff I need to get to  
> 3- Expect the next part VERY soon, with Ned, MJ, and Avengers shenanigans.


End file.
